Accident
by Aufera
Summary: It was an accident. She didn't actually mean to see it! ... But then again, isn't it considered a grand achievement really, to have looked at Kakahi's real face when no one else had? KakaHina


It was an accident

It was an accident.

She didn't mean to actually see it.

Hyuuga Hinata had seen Kakashi's face using Byakugan. And she was feeling terrible because of it.

It had just been something she heard in the street (from Naruto who had been eating at Ichiraku, having no idea she was returning to her stalker-like behaviour from childhood). It seemed as if no one had seen Kakashi's real face. Not even his own students!

This caught her interest, and so it turned out that the young heiress would spend her days wondering how he looked like. Of course that only happened when she wasn't thinking about Naruto, she wasn't some kind of mistress going from one man to another on a whim!

… But then, wouldn't it be a grand achievement? Having looked at Kakashi's real face when no one else had?

Oh she was tempted all right.

But she didn't give in to carnal lust (as she called her obsession with seeing his face). No, in a week or two (actually it was a month) she forgot all about it (would now only stare into space for five minutes thinking about how he looked like).

Then the impossible happened.

She was training by herself when she could see him in the training ground next to hers. She could feel the temptation creeping up her spine, slither its way into her brain until her head was full of thoughts about his face.

And so, finally giving in, because the torture of not knowing was driving her insane, Hinata used her Byakugan, a gift given to her by birth, to look through a mans clothes.

She was mesmerized. His lips, his nose, his cheekbones, everything about him attracted the young woman, and as usual when she found herself in this kind of predicament of liking another human being because of its looks, the Hyuuga fainted.

After this incident Hinata found that almost everywhere she went she would see him. And no, it's not Naruto.

When he talked she would instantly tune in on his conversation. When he smiled she tried to imagine the way his lips would stretch and about a possible dimple. When he rounded a corner she would zone in on his butt.

Kakashi of course noticed all the extra attention the young heiress was giving him and not his student.

In the beginning he was curious, why would she be staring at him when Naruto was standing right next to him.

After a week he suspected what was going on and felt both amused and flattered at being the object of a crush.

Now though, a month later, he was feeling the beginning of a paranoia. Wherever he went, he could feel her eyes following his every step.

So when she finally approached him he was glad to be able to put this to an end.

…..

Hinata was at her wits end. It was as if even the gods were punishing her for what she'd done.

She knew what she had to do. But oh… she really didn't want to do it. He'd find her a pervert, he'd tell the Hokage and she'd exile her for committing such a vile crime.

But there was no way to it, it was the only thing to do, it was the _right_ thing to do.

So she cornered him one day, asking him to meet her at training ground four that afternoon. Surprisingly he was only an hour late.

If she'd been paying attention to how he acted she'd noticed how his body was tense and how he seemed nervous. But she was too busy praying to every deity she knew in hopes of his forgiveness.

"I'm s-sorry, Kakashi-sensei."

_Here it comes,_ he thought, _the confession of her love for me._

"I-I… I saw under your m-mask."

_Huh…?_ The man had been so sure of what she'd say that he'd already thought of a little speech to say to her. And that was the only reason why he was feeling disappointed.

When neither of them spoke for another minute, Hinata began fidgeting (and planning escape routes out of Konoha if the need arose).

Finally he snorted… which turned into a chuckle… and then he had to control himself not to lay down holding his stomach.

When he was done wiping tears out of his eyes, he ruffled her hair before saying, "Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan. It's not a big deal."

The young woman just nodded before she, hesitating, walked away, feeling relieved that he didn't find her disgusting.

Still, after this event Hinata couldn't forget about how he looked and continued having strange thoughts about him, and Kakashi began feeling irritated over not being able to have said that little speech of his.

It's not as if there's something else to it.

OoOoO

A/N: Okay, just a little thing that's been occupying space in my head for a while. Didn't really like the part before the very end, but can't think of a way to fix it, so it has to stay that way.

Don't like the pairing? You shouldn't have read.

Bad grammar? Well, duh.


End file.
